leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Udyr/History
Previous Lore The mystics of Ionia delve into the deepest mysteries of Valoran, pioneering the most inner depths of spirituality. Their adepts are some of the most devout proponents of enlightenment and harmony... but as is always the case, there are those who follow a very different path. Born in a grassy clearing under a red moon, Udyr has always been compelled by the primal drive within him. His will was not untempered, simply undomesticated. As a boy, he toiled on his father's farm, but he felt a much deeper connection with the mustangs that would graze in the distant fields than with the townsfolk who would visit. Oftentimes he was dragged into the house at night with a swat and a scolding when his parents would find him sleeping beneath the stars. On the day of his sixteenth birthday, Udyr bade his family farewell and struck a path to the east, determined to shed the trappings of civilized society. Freed of the shackles of cultural expectations, Udyr tapped into a well of inner ferocity he hadn't known before. His feral senses roiled to the surface and he let them overcome him. It was at this point in his life that Udyr truly lost his humanity. Poachers and travelers who entered his territory did so at terrible risk, and rarely managed to leave it. A monk on a long journey passed through his woods one day, and Udyr decided to scare him, leaping from a nearby brush. The monk casually turned and redirected Udyr to one side. Udyr, enraged, tried time and time again to best him, but the monk was unassailable. When Udyr was exhausted, the monk wordlessly beckoned him to follow, and together they walked in silence to the Hirana Monastery. The monks there took him in, and taught him to harness and control his animalistic fury... most of the time. Previous Splash Art North America= Udyr OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Udyr Udyr BlackBeltSkin old.jpg|1st Black Belt Udyr Udyr PrimalSkin old.jpg|1st Primal Udyr |-|China= Udyr OriginalSkin_Ch.jpg|Classic Skin Udyr BlackBeltSkin_Ch.jpg|Black Belt Udyr Udyr PrimalSkin_Ch.jpg|Primal Udyr Patch History ** *** Animal VFX dance have been restored when he's in rank five Turtle Stance. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 66 from . ** Base armor increased to 34 from . ;V7.21 * Stats ** Attack damage growth increased to 5 from . * ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** Stance AP ratio increased to from . ;V7.10 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V7.9 * ** Damage over time no longer melts wards. ;V7.8 * ** Mana cost changed to from . ** Basic attacks dealing bonus physical damage. ** Persistent effect now also happen on every third attack after the first. ** Base damage over time reduced to from . ** New applications of the damage over time effect on a target already affected now deals remaining damage instantly. * ** Mana cost changed to from . ** Granting % life steal. ** First attack and every third attack after heals for % of maximum health}}, increased by 1% for every , up to * ** Mana cost changed to from . * ** Mana cost changed to from . ;V7.5 * ** Fixed VO interactions with other champions. ;V6.21 * General ** Fixed an issue causing Spirit Guard Udyr's ability animations (not VFX) to play more than once when form-swapping while running. ;V6.19 * ** Persistent effect damage increased to from . ** Burn duration reduced to 4 ticks over 4 seconds from 5 ticks over 5 seconds. Damage per tick unchanged. ** Phoenix Stance's burn visual effects updated to better fit the area of effect. ;V6.7 * Statistics ** Base health regeneration reduced to 6 from . * ** Active's base damage per tick reduced to from . *** Active's total base damage reduced to from ** :}} base damage reduced to from . ;V6.4 * ** Base shield reduced to from . * ** base damage reduced to from . ;V4.20 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Black Belt and Primal Udyr. ;V4.19 * General ** New splash artwork. ;V4.8 * ** Targets temporarily immune to Bear Stance now utilize the ring-indicator, as with Yasuo and Braum. ;V4.5 * Base armor increased to from . ;V4.4 * ** Fixed a typo in the description. ;V3.12 * ** Added extra VO lines triggered by interactions with specific champions. ;V3.10 * ** Has new death animations. ;V3.7 * ** Fixed a bug that caused Tiger Strike to only apply in the first 5 seconds of the stance. ;V3.6 * ** Active damage changed to physical instead of magic. ** Active damage changed to from . ** Active attack speed increased to % from %. ** No longer grants attack speed as a persistent effect. *** New persistent effect: Basic attacks deal as bonus physical damage on hit. * ** Udyr now only dashes when stunning champions. ;V3.5 * General ** Mana cost of all stances decreased to from . * ** Now grants 5 movement speed per stack instead of 4% bonus and . * ** No longer returns mana when dealing damage. ** Shield increased to from . ** Udyr can now critically strike in Turtle Stance. * ** Udyr now ignores unit collision while the movement speed bonus is active. ** Udyr now performs a slight dash toward his target on stunning attacks while the movement speed is active. ** Bear stance attacks can no longer be self-interrupted mid-attack. ** Movement speed increased to % from %. ** Movement speed duration reduced to seconds from . * ** First attack after activating Phoenix Stance now immediately procs the fire cone in addition to every 3rd attack. ** No longer grants bonus ability power and attack damage when activated. ** Ability power ratio on the fire cone increased to from . ** Updated the fire cone's spell effect to be more visible. ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Now additionally increases Udyr's and by 4% per stack. ;V1.0.0.152 * Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.139 * ** Shield health reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.131 * ** No longer grants dodge. ;V1.0.0.124 * ** Health restore to % of damage dealt from %. ** Mana restore reduced to % of damage dealt from %. * ** Fixed a bug where the activation damage was counting as single target spell damage for spell vamp or . ;V1.0.0.122 * ** Attack damage ratio reduced to from . * ** Fixed a bug where it was healing off the damage dealt by . ;V1.0.0.120 * Stances ** Mana cost decreased to from . * ** Now heals Udyr based upon the actual damage dealt (instead of the raw damage dealt). ** Heal is no longer reduced if the damage is shielded. * ** Base activation damage increased to from . ;V1.0.0.116 * ** Hit particle no longer plays on turrets. ** Udyr's hands will now always display hand particles when his next attack will shred the target. ;V1.0.0.108 * ** Initial damage effect can now be triggered any time in Tiger Stance, or within 5 seconds of casting it even if you switch stances. ** Base damage changed to from . ** Attack damage scaling increased to from . ** Ability power scaling removed from a ratio. ** Persistent attack speed increased to % from %. ** Restored the hit particle to Tiger Stance's basic attacks. * ** Breath damage reduced to from . ** Flame attack timer reduced to every 3 attacks from 4. ;V1.0.0.107 * ** Now deals base damage of from 0. ** Attack damage scaling reduced to all levels from % AD)}}. ** Persistent effect no longer splits Udyr's attacks. ** Passive attack speed gain changed from % to %, but the bonus is now doubled for 5 seconds after activating Tiger Stance. * ** Base activation damage reduced to from . ** Base on hit damage increased to from . ;V1.0.0.106 * ** Fixed a bug where various 'modified attacks' were not firing while taunted or silenced. ;V1.0.0.104 * ** Fixed some bugs where certain items would have their damage reduced to one-third instead of properly dealing full damage. ** Affected items are , , , and . ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Changed the buff tooltip to show the cumulative bonuses based on number of stacks. ;V1.0.0.85 * ** Dodge bonus per stack reduced to 3% from 4%. * ** Bleed effect ratio increased to % AD)}} from % AD)}}. ** Attack speed bonus increased to % from %. * ** Base shield health reduced to from . * ** Flame attack timer increased to every 4 attacks from 3. ;V1.0.0.79 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * ** Mana restore increased to % from %. * ** If Udyr hits a spell shield, the target cannot be stunned for 5 seconds as if they had been hit. ;V1.0.0.72 * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 315 from 320. * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to 10% from 15%. ** Bonus attack speed changed to additive from multiplicative. * ** Mana restore reduced to % from %. * ** Fixed a bug where it was providing multiplicative move speed rather than additive. * ** Activation ability power reduced to from . ** Activation damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.70 * Stances ** Shared ability cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Shared ability cooldown now only applies to abilities with cooldowns lower than seconds. * ** Effect will now stay stacked if you continue swapping abilities. ** Dodge chance reduced to 4% from 6%. * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. * ** When activated, Udyr's ability power is increased by and attack damage is increased by . ;V1.0.0.63 * General ** Updated recommended items. * Stances ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Shared cooldown on abilities reduced to seconds from 3. ** Reactivation cooldown on abilities reduced to 6 seconds from 9. * Stats ** Base health increased to 526 from 490. ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 310. ** Health per level increased to 99 from 83. ** Mana per level increased to 30 from 25. ** Damage per level increased to from . ** Health regen per level increased to from . * ** Attack speed per stack increased to 15% from 12%. ** Fixed a bug where the different stacks of this buff would sync up and drop off at the same time. * ** Attack speed increased to % from %. ** Each hit should now trigger lifesteal effects. ** Fixed a bug where the first hit in Tiger Stance was dealing a third of the damage it should. * ** Shield strength ability power ratio increased to from . ** Fixed a bug where the health and mana restored from Turtle Stance were not taking damage from items into account. ** Damage duration increased to 3 seconds from 2. * ** Duration between stuns reduced to 5 at all ranks from . ** Activation movement speed per rank increased to from . ** Activation duration modified to seconds from 3. * ** Ability power scaling on both components of Phoenix stance increased to from . ;V1.0.0.61 Added. * (Innate) ** Entering a stance grants Udyr a temporary buff that increases his attack speed by 12% and dodge chance by 6%. This effect can stack. * (Q) ** Active: Udyr's next attack will deal a high amount of damage over 2 seconds (based on his attack damage). ** Persistent effect: Udyr's attack speed is passively increased. In addition, Udyr splits his attacks into 3 lightning fast hits. On hit effects only trigger off the first hit. * (W) ** Active: Udyr gains a temporary shield that absorbs damage. ** Persistent effect: Udyr's attacks cannot crit, but restore health and mana equivalent to a percentage of damage dealt. * (E) ** Active: Udyr gains a large movement speed increase for a short duration. ** Persistent effect: Udyr's attacks stun his target for 1 second. This effect cannot occur on the same target for several seconds. * ® ** Active: Udyr sends out pulsing waves of fire dealing damage to nearby foes for 5 seconds. ** Persistent effect: Every third attack, Udyr engulfs enemies in front him in flame. }} Category:Udyr Category:Champion history